


Handgames

by Mortician



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Lighthearted, Reminiscing, Silly, childhood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortician/pseuds/Mortician
Summary: You and Jade engage in a childhood pasttime but which one of you will emerge victorious?
Relationships: Jade/Reader, Jade/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Handgames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alwaysdoubted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysdoubted/gifts).



> A fluffy request for Jade x Male Reader~ from jmalsimmons. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Note: This will eventually be posted in Kiss And Tell, but thought to also give it to you separately.)

Kissing each knuckle wasn't going to soothe the stinging pain nor hide the crimson splotches that littered the back of your hand. These last few rounds had devolved into something almost masochistic, an obsession that encouraged your continuous participation, but could only be sated by reigning victorious.

"Best of seven?" You chuckled, pausing between knuckles to flash a smile. She tossed her silken braid casually over her shoulder before simpering a smile of her own.

"Your tenacity knows no bounds." She remarked.

"I told you, we're not stopping until I at least win one."

"And yet, life lays laden with disappointments. If Kitana could not best me, how do your odds favor?"

"Trust me, you're about to enjoy the sweet taste defeat."

A light bout of laughter seeped between her painted lips as her hands rose, fingers uncurled. Palms faced up, ready to strike.

"You may try."

Gazes locked, fingers twitched. Beads of sweat clung to furrowed brows. Pupils ping ponged from one hand to the next, anticipating the first crushing blow. 

The jut of a pinky, a forefinger, a thumb. Numerous efforts to tempt a move. Yet, you remained undisturbed, still even as you avoided every cunning ploy. Relying on previous conditioning wasn't going to work this time. 

Seconds bled into minutes, silence lingered between every breath. Stares remained fixated on one another until a sleight of hand caught your peripherals.

At first, it appeared as a slight bend then quickly formed into a threatening coil. Rearing back as if a snake, nails shot out with deadly accuracy. The venomous tips plunged swiftly into the meat of your hand, marking the skin and shattering the bone and with a sudden jerk, wrenched it free from your wrist.

...or at least, that's what it felt like as an unsettling chorus spewed from the depths of your throat and you ripped your hands free from the Edenian venus flytrap. A flood of obscenities practically gushed to the surface but met their demise upon bitten lips. Hands shook vigorously to subdue the spreading torment that brought amusement to Jade's lips.

"You make this all too easy."

While you waited for the pain to subside, you stole a glance at the tawny beaut. Face crinkled like paper at seeing her in silent celebration but just as quickly faded to reveal a genuine smile. You both doubled over with raucous laughter, it had been a long time since you both could enjoy a moment like this. And it was well needed, especially after all the Outworld events that had previously transpired.

Shared laughter softened into delighted hums. Jade reached forward to seize your hand once more and carefully cradled the bruised appendage on her smoothed palms.

"I hope I didn't break anything," she murmured while examining your hand from all angles. Every twist and prod ignited several jolts of molten pain and a series of drawn out, agonized winces. Immediately, she halted her inspection to now study your face, brows heavy with concern.

Though you did your best to reassure her with a smile.

"If you did," You started softly. "Then Kitana will _have_ to avenge me. Or, you know, I'll be handicap for the rest of my life and you'll just have to take care of me."

Suddenly, her concern for you vanished. 

"Don't I do that enough already?" Jade playfully scoffed, thumb idly caressing the swollen mounds that were once knuckles.

"A little more wouldn't hurt." You cheesed only to watch her roll her eyes, but deep down you knew your remark amused her.

Gingerly, she began to bestow her apologies. Pointed tips gently drew small circles onto the raised skin as painted lips stamped them with warm affection. The light press of her lips seemed to deter any lingering pain, fingers finally allowed a momentary respite, eyelids laxed, muscles softened. An enamored sigh slipped into the evening air, appreciative of her courteous pampering that left one hand to repeat on the other. Content trickled along your features, also grateful for the assorted smear of plum lipstick that helped mask the sea of vermilion Rorschachs that stained the back of your hands.

"You know, this reminds me of our adolescence." Jade recalled. "We were all so deeply immersed in such pasttimes…"

"Ah, those were the days, huh?" You sighed happily. "I remember Kitana and I could never quite beat you. Even after all these years, it still rings true."

"You expect anything less than perfection?" She giggled, brow lifted in feigned surprise.

"I just expected to win one, but look where that got me." Hand rose for added effect.

"You only have yourself to blame...and your hubris." The Emerald Edenian teased.

"But…" Her viridian eyes rose to meet yours. "Your persistence, although quite audacious, is something to truly be admired."

She was closer to you now, knees lightly touching as she laced her fingers between yours, mindful of the inflamed flesh. Your cheeks tingled at the cool feel of her breath and you found yourself teetering forward, enough to drink in light hints of her jasmine perfume.

"I miss moments like these..." Came as a whisper and she too was leaning forward to greet you.

"Me too." You breathed, holding her gaze. "It's been so long since we enjoyed ourselves that sometimes we forget what it's like to relax."

Jade nodded then rested her head on your shoulder. Ebony locks spilled around her, framing her like a thin curtain while your hands shakily brushed them from her face then down her jawline until under her chin. Gradually, you guided her to you, heart fluttered, eyes closed. Lips parted to fold over hers, locked in a rhythmic ebb and flow, immersed in fervent conversation. Staccato smacks dripped from rolling tongues, only ceasing to draw in air before adhering to each other again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took a little minute, I wrote this like 5756688686 things but decided to go with something more fluffy instead of straight up slop pffft! Hope you enjoyed it tho and if you have any more requests, feel free to hmu✌️ It was lovely getting to write a playful Jade 💕💕
> 
> Also stay safe out there fam! Have a good one!


End file.
